1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display apparatuses capable of minimizing a decrease in contrast due to the reflection of external light.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting type display apparatus that has wide viewing angles and quick response speeds. However, when the organic light-emitting display apparatus displays an image in an external light environment, the contrast of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may decrease due to the reflection of the external light by a metal constituting electrodes and wirings in the display apparatus.
In general, an expensive polarization plate is used to minimize the decrease in contrast. However, the use of a polarization plate causes other problems such as cost increase, reduction in transmittivity due to blocking light emitted from a light-emitting layer, and decrease in luminance.
To minimize a decrease in contrast, a black matrix is formed on electrodes or wirings. However, if a black matrix is used, an additional mask process is required to form the black matrix, which makes the manufacturing process complicated.